1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight module and a display device containing the same, and more particularly to a backlight module and an in-car display device that conforms to industrial specifications in effect or has improved brightness.
2. Description of Related Art
An in-car display device acts as a hub for in-vehicle information display and interaction. It is configured to display informative images, multimedia images, real-time road images, and any combinations thereof, among others. As a car is a device for transportation, an in-car display device used therein has regulations to follow in terms of visual angle and. brightness thereof.
An existing in-car display device typically has its right and left visual angles wider than its upper and lower visual angles. Currently the industrial specifications define three zones for in-car displays, namely Zone A+, Zone A and Zone B, hereinafter collectively referred to as the specification zones. Therein, Zone A+ has a lower visual angle of 4 degrees, an upper visual angle of 8 degrees, and right and left visual angles each of 10 degrees; Zone A has a lower visual angle of 10 degrees, an upper visual angle of 20 degrees, right and left visual angles each of 40 degrees; and Zone B has a lower visual angle of 10 degrees, an upper visual angle of 20 degrees, and right and left visual angles each of 50 degrees. Additionally, in terms of brightness, Zone A+ must be 600 cd/m2 or more; Zone A must be at least 56% of Zone A+; and Zone B must be at least 38% of Zone A+.
While most commercially available in-car display devices are conformable to the industrial specifications, there is a trend that these specifications evolve almost every year. For manufacturers to increase brightness of existing in-car display devices, it is necessary to increase power output.
In view of this, there is a need for an in-car display device that is adapted to industrial specifications for in-car display devices by improving its overall screen brightness without changing its original power output.